1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
During testing of motherboards, an alternating current (AC) power cycle test is required. The AC power cycle test requires that the motherboard is repeatedly powered on or off under a normal working state. If the motherboard can be powered on and off without problems, it means that the motherboard has a high stability. However, in testing, a remote host computer needs to be set to power on and power off the motherboard, which is convenient.